Little Red Riding Hood Naruto Style
by PullMeLikeI'mYourZiper
Summary: What happens if Little Red Riding Hood story gets mixed up with Naruto's? Well see for yourself. M for Lemon and stupidity... Story counting on with very naughty wolves and very hot hunters.


Something stupid I came up with and just had to write xD

In this story you get to pick who's going to be Little Red Riding Hood (trust me, you don't want to be her xD)

I do not own Naruto or Grimm stories.

**Lemon**y Snickets,you have been warned...

* * *

Once upon a time, a beautiful little girl that lived in a village in the woods that everybody liked a lot for being very nice and kind.

One day her mother made for her a red riding hood for her to take to school. On her way there, like she always did, the little girl greeted the little animals because she knew them and she was friend of all of them. By seeing her so beautiful with her new hood they started to treat her by Little Red Riding Hood.

One day her mother called her and told her:

- Here you have a basket with cakes and a bottle of sake for you to take to grandma who doesn't seem so well with her health. But be careful: do not stop on the way there, do not talk with strangers neither eat the cakes or drink the sake.

- You can relax mom, I'll do as you say – promised Little Red Riding Hood.

There she went, very happy, when at a certain time she found a wolf. This one, with a very soft voice said to her:

- Hi, beautiful Red Riding Hood. You don't even now how I'm glad to know you.

The little girl by hearing that she got surprised, because she thought the wolf wasn't so fierce as everybody said. Dispite that she answered him:

- Mr. Wolf, I'm sorry but my mother forbided me to talk to strangers.

- Stranger, me? I'm the most popular of all creatures in this woods, you must not listen to what they say. Please don't call me Mr. Wolf, my first name is Kiba so you can treat me by it. Where are you going with this basket?

- I'm going to see my granny who's sick and take her some cakes and a bottle of sake.

- And where does your granny lives? Kiba asked. "_Her granny is the hottest one in this w__oods, everybody knows __size __breasts Tsunade granny_" he thought.

- She lives beyond a mill, on a house by the lake, next to a tree.

Kiba, the wolf, already with water coming down his mouth thought "_What a wonderful snacks, they most be so good, I have to get hold of the both._"

He walked Little Red Riding Hood untill certain point and told her:

- I also think I should visit your granny, once she's so sick, what do you think?

- Yes, yes, I also think she would be very happy.

- Look, you go this way and I'll go by this one. We'll see who gets there first. – said Kiba to her. "_Since I'm smarter and it was so easy to convince her, she's going by the distant road and therefore I'll have the time to arrive before._" he thought

The wolf ran towards the house of Little Red Riding Hood's granny. Once he was there he knocked on the door and Tsunade granny asked:

- Who is it?

- It's Little Red Riding Hood Kiba - said in a fake voice. - I'm bringing cakes and a bottle of sake, open the door please.

- You may come in, the door is already half open, just push it.

The wolf opened the door and without saying nothing he went to Tsunade granny's room and locked her with him inside it.

- What's wrong with you granny?

Tsunade granny was reading a book and she didn't noticed it was Kiba, the wolf in the room with her.

- I have lost all my chakra. Because I wasn't doing a correct diet. That's why your mother said to you to bring me some some cake. It seems lack of sugar also cause loss of chakra.

- Well, well ,well. With the granny without chakra I don't even have to fake anymore. – Kiba smirked at Tsunade granny.

Tsunade granny got really scared. Kiba, the hideous wolf from an ancient family of the woods Pervert Wolfs, that counted with other pervert wolfs such as Jiraya Wolf, Orochimaru Wolf (this one had preference for children), Ebisu Wolf, among others, was in her room. Just now that she hadn't any chakra in her body he decided to attack her.

Kiba, the wolf, easily tied Tsunade granny naked on her bed.

- So let's begin with this.

Kiba, the wolf started licking Tsunade granny breats, they were so big they almost didn't fit his mouth. Tsunade granny started to moan. Kiba, the wolf started to lick his way down to Tsunade granny rosed lips placed between her thights. Tsunade granny moaned loud.

- Enjoying it Tsunade granny?

- I despise you Kiba, the wolf!

- No you don't.

- Yes I do.

- No you don't.

- I do!

- You don't.

- I do.

- Oh yeah? Let's see then.

Kiba, the wolf threaded his long tongue up Tsunade granny's inside. She moaned again.

- See? You do like.

Kiba, the wolf continued that for a bit till he got really hard. He then forced Tsunade granny to open her mouth and threaded his large member into her mouth.

- Suck it and enjoy it Tsunade old, really old granny.

Tsunade granny didn't like at all to be called granny and calling her really old was a thought that no one (except for this dumb wolf) would dare to do. Tsunade granny got really mad and bit the wolf's member.

Kiba, the wolf slapped her in the face.

- You have to start to accept your age.

She sulked and then he made she suck his member again. Tsunade granny couldn't fight that hideous wolf, so she accepted the reality and let him do to her what he wanted. She also liked things when rough so she didn't complained a lot.

Kiba, the wolf quickly came inside Tsunade granny's mouth and she spit his seed on his face because she at least wanted to have a payback. Kiba, the wolf didn't mind as was still hard so he made his way to Tsunade's granny entry of glory. He was told by his family that to become the heir to be the family chief he had to pass through a test. He had to be inside Tsunade granny at least once. While he was inside her he began to think how old was she for that test to be made thinking on her and how many wolfs had passed through that entry. He quickly came inside her too. When he finished he rest a bit on her bed, but then he remembered Little Red Riding Hood was making her way there so he quickly dressed up and left the house for the other member of his family that was coming.

- Ok, I'm finished, you can go in now and do as you like. But you can't touch the granny, as I was the one who got to her today.

- Why are you bothering me about this? You know I don't have any interest of being the cheif of the family as the test is hideous. Who likes old grannies? And I also prefer little boys, but nowadays if that is the better I can get… At this age the only thing that is different between the boys and the girls are their parts between their legs. Girls at this age normally don't have boobs yet. If I imagine a bit I think I can have my fun.

- Ok, I trust you on this one. Little Red Riding Hood is about to came any time.

Kiba, the wolf made his way happy at home as Orochimaru, the wolf made his way happy at Tsunade's granny home. He went to Tsunade granny's room, picked up her clothes, put them on and waited for Little Red Riding Hood.

Little Red Hiding Hood, after a lot of walking, because she came by the distant way, finally arrived at her granny's house. She got really surprised to find the door open.

- Good Morning, is anybody home? – she asked.

As nobody answered she went to the living room, getting near by the sofa were it seemed to be her granny. Her granny was kind of strange looking so she asked:

- Granny, you ears are so big!

- It's for hearing you (moan, he tought) better dear…

- Granny, you have some strange purple marks round your eyes, what is it?

- It's part of my illness dear…

- Granny, you have such long arms!

- It's for hugging you better dear…

- Granny you have such a big mouth!

- It's for sucking your nipples! kukukukuku

In this, Orochimaru, the wolf, lift from the sofa as Red Little Riding Hood ran out the living room, and the both were runnig through the house. Outside, a family of hunters heard the screams. They decided to check out what was happening. The door was already open so they only had to enter the house.

Seeing Orochimaru, the wolf, the older hunter shot at him.

- Little Red Riding Hood, go to the kitchen and stay there untill this is finished.

The little girl nodded and stayed in the kitchen.

- Who the hell are you?

- We are the family of hunters in this woods, the family Uchiha Hunters. We know very well who you are. We have been seeking for you Orochimaru, the wolf. You were the one who disgraced our family with your affection by little boys. The little boys were taken by you and the ancient ones started to die of old age so our family couldn't develop. We two are the only one's that remains. I'm Uchiha Hunter Itachi…

- And do you think I care? I just want to know who's that delicious boy behind you… kukukuku

- Uchiha Hunter Sasuke, maybe it's better for you to join the little girl. I don't want for you to be in danger too.

Orochimaru, the wolf couldn't compete with Uchiha Hunter Itachi's gun so he was easily killed. Nothing was lost because he was a really bad wolf.

When everything calmed down and Tsunade granny had her clothes back (Uchiha Hunter Itachi's eyes widened big when saw Tsunade granny naked), she told Little Red Riding Hood:

- Go to the basket your mother told you to bring and offer something to our saviors.

After the Uchiha Hunters ate and drank sake, the oldest one said:

- Let's go, Little Red Riding Hood, we are walking you home so we can protect you if another wolf appears again.

Whn they got to here home, Little Red Riding Hood told her mom, their incredible story and she asked her mom sorry for not following her orders and promissing she would never do that again………………………………..

They lived happily ever after!

* * *

Scary un?

I didn't want to meet those hedious wolfs either o.O lol

Gomenasai for making your time go to the garbage... Feeling guilty right now...


End file.
